


Bad Day

by Wolveria



Series: Iron Fist Imagines [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Gen, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Like the title says, I was having a bad day and wanted to write something to cheer me up. What better than with some Ward cuddles?





	Bad Day

You half-laid on the couch, legs dangling in front of you as you rested your head on the arm of the furniture, face scrunched into an annoyed expression.

Today fucking _sucked_. There was no way around it. You just wanted to curl in on yourself and shut out the world forever. Fuck everything and everyone. You had turned off your phone, effectively cutting you off from the rest of the human species, and that’s exactly how you wanted it.

But as the fading sunlight traveled farther and farther up the opposite wall, loneliness and melancholy set in, replacing the irritation that had plagued you that day. You felt tired, but couldn’t sleep. You mind replayed every mistake you had ever committed in your entire existence. Heaviness set into your limbs, and you knew you wouldn’t be moving for several hours. Which was fine with you. Where else would you go?

You must have dozed off at some point, because you didn’t hear the front door opening and closing, nor catch the sound of soft footsteps across your tiled kitchen floor. But you _did_ open your eyes, feeling a feather-like caress across your temple, to find Ward was kneeling in front of you, his expression even softer than his touch.

“Hey,” he said while gently brushing the hair from your face. “Bad day?” He didn’t mention the fact he hadn’t been able to reach you for hours, and he did a proficient job of appearing concerned without worried, but you knew him well enough to realize he had left the office early because you had basically disappeared. It made your insides simmer with guilt.

“Yeah,” you responded, carefully avoiding eye contact with him. “Pretty bad.”

“Mmm,” he responded thoughtfully, continuing to stroke your head. You leaned into his touch, not realizing how desperately starved you were for a modicum of affection and physical comfort. Then he moved away from you, and you wanted to protest but curbed your tongue instead. No one liked a needy, clingy partner vying for their constant attention.

You heard a curious sound, fabric against fabric, and were unable to tell what it was until you felt the cushions dip and a pressure against your back. Ward had slipped between you and the back of the couch, somehow managing to squeeze his large frame into the crowded space. The sound you had heard had been him removing his shoes and suit jacket.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, a touch of wry humor in his voice as he nuzzled against your neck, wrapping an arm around your waist as he made himself comfortable.

“Not at all,” you managed to somehow choke out, fatigued body coming to life as it reacted to his warmth and closeness. You pulled your legs up onto the couch where they had dangled near the floor, your spine protesting in pain after having been forced into such an awkward position for so long. Ward pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover you both. It was almost too hot, but you definitely weren’t complaining.

“Sure I’m not bothering you?” his voice rumbled into your ear, and you contemplated how unfair it was that he could strum you like an instrument with his voice alone. “I can leave you alone, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Don’t you dare go anywhere,” you responded with a small smile, covering the back of his hand with your palm from where it lay across your stomach.

“I was hoping for that response,” he said while nuzzling against your ear, tickling it as you tried not to squirm. “You are very, very comfortable.”

There was a _whole_ other word you could have used to describe how you felt when you were this close to Ward, but you did love the fact that he _really_ loved hugs and cuddling. Sometimes he would randomly wrap you within his arms like a stuffed animal. It usually made you laugh and squirm in protest, but sometimes, it lead to other more steamy interactions.

But for now, you were content to just bask in his affection and love, his wide chest pressed firmly against your shoulder blades, his firm stomach against your back, and his long legs gently entwined in yours. It was perfect, and you didn’t ever want it to end. So you said so.

“Why does it have to end?” he asked, lightly pressing his lips along the edge of your jaw. “We can stay like this forever, if that’s what you wish. Just say the word.”

“In that case… this is what I want,” you responded while still smiling, snuggling back against him in order to press yourself as close as possible. “For always.”

Ward squeezed you tightly for a brief moment, warmth of various kinds radiating between you as he rumbled in your ear:

“For always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me for more Ward shenanigans on tumblr at TrashManWardMeachum. Love y'all.


End file.
